villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Dargis
Lord Manfred Dargis is the main antagonist of the 2006 movie Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. He is power hungry and wants to inherit Carlisle Castle from his aunt. Because Mr. Hobbes is the deceased Lady Eleanor Carlisle excecutor, he chose Prince, the name of client's cat, to be in charge of Carlyle Castle. Lord Dargis was rude, selfish, and he often complained to Smithee, the servant of Carlyle Castle . He was portrayed by Billy Connelly. To get rid of Prince, Lord Dargis kidnapped him by trapping him inside a picnic basket and threw him off a river that led into a sewer. Prince's servant, Smithee, found out that Prince was missing and told Dargis this when Dargis was shooting ducks. Garfield, the protagonist of the movie, was found by Smithee, who thought he was Prince due to his very similar appearance. Dargis was even showing his girlfriend that he plans to get rid of all woodland in the estate, develop industry, and have tourists dine on the barn animals as he plans to get rid of any available space for them to live in so he can make buildings for more profit. Afterwards, he was seen talking to the lawyers while throwing darts at a picture of prince and gets his hand stuck in a mousetrap. Lord Dargis trained his dog Rommel to become vicious and to slaughter Prince. However Prince's dog servant, Winston, turns the tables around and after having a game of tug-a-war with Dargis's new trousers, Rommel became obsessed with ripping off Dargis's trousers. While Dargis is talking on the phone Rommel attacked Dargis at the groin to which the latter shouts. Dargis was next seen at the pool where he was furious and started chasing a dog until he tripped over a pig. He was then seen complaining to Smithee and got knocked out by a rake placed by Winston while he was complaining.He was next seen training Rommel again to eat Prince and wears a tasset for safety in case if he tried to attack him again. He succeded in getting Rommel to rip apart Prince's portrait but was seen by Smithee on which Dargis feigns innocence and scolds Rommel for ripping apart Prince's portrait. He then graciously gives Smithee a holiday for a week. Garfield and Prince eventually meet up and Garfield claims that the animals must start an attack so that Dargis does not become the king of England. They taunted him many ways like knocking him out with a shield and have Rommel chase him due to his obsession with trousers.But the plan becomes a failure, and Dargis extorts the Carlyle Castle Council to sign the castle's deed over to him by threatening their lives with a bow and arrow. The council quickly try to write the deeds to him to live, and Dargis even turns on his own girlfriend when she reveals to have been working for Hobbes. Garfield and Prince both show up and Dargis figures out that there's two cats. Then, Garfield's owner Jon Arbuckle and his canine friend Odie arrive. Odie bites Lord Dargis on the butt, which makes him throw away the bow and arrow, which Jon Arbuckle manages to catch.When Lord Dargis grabs Liz next to him, Jon orders and threatens him to let her go, but Dargis manages to grab a gun at the moment. After Dargis turns the tables on Arbuckle, Garfield orders a ferret named Nigel to climb into Dargis's pants. Dargis becomes frustrated and tries to get Nigel out of him but then Jon punches Dargis in the face and knocks him out. Smithee calls the police and arrest Dargis for his actions, while Dargis is relieved as he is certain that Smithee will vouch for him while the heroes celebrate by having a pool and barbeque party. It is unknown what happened to Dargis in the end he might have been locked up in jail or Smithee might have vouched for him. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h22m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h23m38s90.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h03m12s25.png|"Smithee will vouch for me" Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h01m50s226.png|"There's a wild animal in my trousers!" Billy connolly (1).jpg 1661_12_screenshot.png|"Do you hear running water?" vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h10m23s213.png|Stupid, red-haired, vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h10m49s247.png|flea-bitten... vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h10m59s87.png|Whoa-aah! vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h11m22s60.png|-I felt a slight chill vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h11m49s86.png|"Nobody makes an idiot out of me." vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h12m06s246.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h12m28s207.png|Well done, old man. vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h14m24s97.png|Never seen a welcome mat on the way out. vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h14m53s128.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h12m14s81.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h15m01s204.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h15m13s72.png vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h16m19s225.png|Oh, dear. vlcsnap-2016-04-07-19h16m03s60.png|Good Lord, it's a conspiracy! 006GTC_Billy_Connolly_044.jpg 006GTC_Billy_Connolly_007 (1).jpg|"Thank you" vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h42m02s122.png|waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h42m40s243.png|oohh vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h49m54s231.png|Wait till I get my hands on you! vlcsnap-2016-04-07-20h17m00s19.png|Oh, you never can, my darling. vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h03m12s25.png|Smithee. He'll vouch for me. vlcsnap-2016-03-20-12h03m00s159.png|Smithee! vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h40m24s170.png|Yum, yum, yum. vlcsnap-2016-03-24-19h15m34s181.png|We can only hope, Mr. Hobbs. 87862.1.jpg Garfield7.jpg|hmmm 2411-3 (1).jpg|There are two of you little monsters, hmm? vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h21m15s195.png|There's a duck in my pool,Filthy wild animal soaking itself in my pool vlcsnap-2016-04-07-20h28m42s103.png|Snap your photos. Unfortunately, I can but spare a few moments... vlcsnap-2016-03-20-11h45m49s82.png Trivia *He was named after a movie critic who gave a negative review of the first Garfield movie. Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Business Villains Category:Garfield villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:In love villains Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Polluters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic villain